


Normal

by haruka



Category: Twilight
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle's family is not the norm by any standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

My first Twilight fic, written for my friend, Christina. Prompt from fic_promptly is posted below the fic.

 

Normal (Twilight)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

By human standards, the Cullens hadn't been normal for a long time. They were vampires, after all, so by definition alone they failed in that. They were faster, didn't sleep, were nearly indestructible, and didn't eat the same food as humans did. In fact, most vampires ate humans themselves.

However, Carlisle did not, and he'd taught his family to survive on animals as he did. That made them abnormal by vampire standards, as well.

This residence, he thought as he descended the staircase, was a symbol of their irregularity in the vampire world. His kind didn't usually group together in any permanent way unless for protection against other vampires. They certainly didn't bother trying to blend in with humans, becoming part of a community. Everything Carlisle did was against typical, accepted behaviour for an immortal.

He came to the living room doorway and stood quietly, observing. Emmet and Rosalie were on the sofa, watching a movie, her head on his shoulder. They looked like any high school football player and cheerleader sharing a date night. Over in the corner, Alice was playfully weaving cornrows along one side of Jasper's hair, and he was peacefully enduring it, his gaze full of love for her.

At the piano bench was Edward, trying to teach his human girlfriend, Bella, how to play. They chuckled together as she hit yet another clinker and he patiently adjusted her fingers.

"Is anything wrong?" came the soft voice of Carlisle's mate, Esme, as she joined him, concern evident on her lovely face.

Taking in the scene once more, Carlisle knew that whatever others might think of his family's lifestyle, in the ways that counted, they were no different than millions of other families around the world.

"No," he gave Esme a reassuring smile and squeeze, "everything is normal."

\--

Theme: Outside  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, outside the norm

(2014)

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
